And You are ?, Alternate Reality or Dream ?
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Note: My first ever KP (Kim Possible) fan fiction. I know it’s a little clichéd, but I thought writing something like this would be fun and interesting. I awake to find myself within Dr. Drakken’s lair, and he seems to have taken a liking to me. Sheeg


And You Are ?

Alternate Reality or Dream ?

Note: My first ever KP (Kim Possible) fan fiction. I know it's a little clichéd, but I thought writing something like this would be fun and interesting. I awake to find myself within Dr. Drakken's lair, and he seems to have taken a liking to me. Sheego becomes peeved and tries to knock the living daylights out of me. But before she can, I find a way out of the realm of animation and back to the actual world (which is far less exciting).

Chapter 1—That's Not the Type of "Animated" I Meant !

After a long day of helping around the house and getting many errands done, I was ready for a peaceful night of sleep. Since it was a chilly night, I snuggled beneath the heavy covers and fell into a deep sleep. For some strange reason, I was unusually thirsty so I couldn't enjoy the pleasant dream I had begun to have about my beloved boyfriend but when I had awoke, I found myself in one of my favorite cartoons: Kim Possible. From the looks of it, I was in Doctor Drakken's laboratory. It was just as I had imagined it and I was nearly moved to tears at the intricacy, opulence, and tidiness of the place. I even liked the color, scheme and being surrounded by flasks, beakers, and the unmistakable smell of a Bunsen burner cooking some chemicals of some sort. I was wide-eyed, giddy like a little girl. I was tempted to look for a lab coat and try it on, just for old times sake, since I had liked wearing a lab coat before when I had worked in CVS. I found a console that had a bunch of different buttons and my curiosity got the better of me. I pressed a button and a secret compartment opened, revealing a dark green lab coat. Sneakily, I gently grabbed the lab coat and quickly put it on. I had to find a reflective surface at once and then someone unexpectedly bumped into me. It was Doctor Drakken himself !

Sleepily, Drakken rubbed his eyes and yawned. At first, he thought I was a figment of his imagination from his dreams. But, then he reached out to grab me by the sleeve of the lab coat I had just put on.

"Who, may I ask are you, and _what_ pray-tell are you doing wearing _my_ lab coat ?", Doctor Drakken questioned, raising an eyebrow curiously.

" I'm Elizabeth. I was just trying it on, Doctor. I didn't mean any harm by it. You see, I'm a big fan of yours and I just happened to appear here. I'm not from your realm.", I said, beginning to unbutton the lab coat before he stopped me.

"Uh…huh.", he said, looking at me like I was crazy. Then he paused momentarily, realizing that I was correct in what I had said. I had always been told that I was an 'animated' human being, but I never quite thought _this_ is what those people had in mind.

"So, you're not from around here, huh ? Where are you from then ?", Doctor Drakken said, unexpectedly taking my hand and beginning to give me a tour of his lair.

"Indiana. I just happened to wake up here. Oh, by the way, if it's not any trouble…Can I have an autograph ?", I asked, pulling out a notepad and pen that just _happened_ to be in my right lab coat pocket. Doctor Drakken was extremely touched by this request, but held back his tears as he gave me his autograph, proudly. I thanked him, unexpectedly hugging him.

I couldn't help myself. I was elated to meet one of my favorite Disney villains of all time and now I had his autograph to add to my extensive collection of famous autographs. The other fans of Drakken would most certainly be jealous and I smirked and squealed wildly at this fact.

"I like you a lot, Elizabeth. You've got great taste.", he said, smirking sinisterly. Even behind that so-called 'evil' smile, I had a feeling that Doctor Drakken had a good heart.

"Thanks, Doctor. But, unfortunately, I have to be going now. It's been a wonderful visit and everything, but I really must be returning to my home.", I said, grinning.

"Not so fast, you little vixen. I've wanted to clone a blonde for heavens knows how long and now, the opportune time has arrived ! Serendipitous, isn't it ?", Drakken said, his eyes twinkling merrily. He had grasped my hand in his and I jerked it away.

"I'm flattered, but I'm afraid my DNA is my own !", I said, starting to sprint. At that moment, I ran into a yawning Sheego and once she saw me, she became irate.

Chapter 2—A Woman Scorned

"Drakken ! What is the meaning of this ? Who is this woman ?", Sheego yelled, beginning to charge at him, her hands started to glow.

"She's ah-um, a fan !", Drakken answered, hand behind his head, laughing nervously.

"You're not thinking of _cloning_ her, **are you** ?!", Sheego bellowed, her hands glowing more furiously now. She was ready to dish out her green bolts of fury against him. At this time, I decided to begin make my escape. If there was an entrance to this 'alternate reality', surely there had to be an exit somewhere.

Chapter 3—Home Sweet Home

As I ran away from the fight Sheego and Drakken were having and found something strange in the distance. As I came closer and closer to it, I discovered it was the portal I had fallen through in the first place. Hoping that Drakken and Sheego's fight would continue until I exited the 'animated world', and I was able to make it back into my bed before it became light outside. Of course, I still had Doctor Drakken's lab coat and autograph. I didn't think of returning them since I had seen that he had 365 coats for every day of the year. I happened to have the 'leap-year' coat, and I had a feeling he wasn't going to miss it. I hid the coat in my closet and kept the autograph on my bookcase. No one else knew that I had the autograph, and frankly I doubt very seriously that they would believe my story. But for those of you who do, just take in mind that villains are a strange breed indeed.

Epilogue   
To this day, I still own the lab coat and from time to time, I strut around in it when no one else is looking. I laugh manically (playing of course, I'm the Diet Coke of evil, only one calorie, not evil enough) and clutch my fist looking 'intimidating'. Acting, I can do, acting sinister, eh, not one of my strong points. I cannot even be intimidating. It's like I said to my beloved neighbor, "Intimidating ? I'm not intimidating. I'm as intimidating as a cute, cuddly kitten. Mew ! Mew ! Mew !" But just wearing that lab coat from time to time puts a smile upon my face. If anything I've learned from this encounter is how the smallest things can make a person happy and realizing how fortunate I am and how lucky I am to be part of a family that loves me for who I am, even my love of sporting lab coats. 

The End

From the depths of fantasy

Back into the sometimes monochromatic world of reality

But I count my blessings

And thank God for my sanity.

from the journals of Elizabeth Berndt

December 14, 2004


End file.
